Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices. These digital maps can be updated and revised such that users have the most-current maps available to them each time they view a map hosted by a mapping service server. Digital maps can further be enhanced with dynamic information, such as traffic information in real time along roads and through intersections.
Traffic data that is provided on digital maps is generally based on crowd-sourced data from mobile devices or probe data. The traffic data is typically reflective of a collective group of mobile devices traveling along a road segment, with each road segment having a certain number of lanes that may not be known to a map database. The determination of a number of lanes along a road segment in each direction of travel may facilitate greater navigation granularity and enable more detailed analysis of traffic along the road segment on a per-lane basis.